Fame
by Jexynn
Summary: Nosy reporters, overly protective best friends, and a ridiculously moody boyfriend... RikuRoku one-shot drabble thing.


**Fame**

Warnings: Yaoi – RikuRoku

Disclaimer: I disclaim KH. O.o

* * *

"The world wants to know- are you and Axel an item?" The reporter crossed her fingers, symbolizing her way of saying 'tight'.

Roxas smiled, "This is because of what he said a few weeks ago, isn't it?"

A box opened in the right side corner of the television screen, just above Roxas' head. A green-eyed man with spiky red hair winked from in the box. The date at the bottom of the screen read three weeks and two days from the current date. "Sorry girls, I've got Roxas. Don't need anyone else, got it memorized?" The small screen disappeared, and the blonde male currently being interviewed looked away from the large screen on set that was playing the same thing.

The female reporter wiggled with excitement in her seat. "So?"

"Actually, no." A collective groan erupted from the audience. Roxas laughed, "That's just Axel's fan service-like way of saying 'Bros before hoes.' Besides, Axel's straight."

The reporter stared at him, smiling widely. "Are you implying that you're not?"

"I'm not implying anything. Simply pointing out that he didn't mean anything other than that he values his friends more than he does an intimate relationship with someone else."

"I see, I see." Reporter Lady scooted back to the center of her chair, having scooted to the edge with her excitement on the direction their conversation had been headed. "Is there anyone significant in your life at the moment? A lover?"

Roxas was silent for a moment, contemplating how he should answer it. Having been an actor for years, it was difficult for him to make decisions that would be broadcast nationally without a script, but something in his head told him what to say. "Yes." He didn't even make an attempt to elaborate, which had the reporter and audience straining their ears and silent.

"...Would you like to tell us who it is?" The woman asked quietly. The blue-eyed male just smiled, shaking his head. One last collective groan from the audience, and the Reporter was signaled to end the show. "Thank everyone for coming to see us or tuning in! Thank you for being on our show, Roxas."

"Thank you for having me."

The blonde walked out of the studio, dark sunglasses covering his eyes and his manager at his side. "Why is everyone so nosey about my life? It's not like they're in it." He asked, scowling.

The tall, brown haired man chuckled. "They want to be in your life, as all. Knowing about it lets them think up little fantasies that help them get to sleep at night."

"That... Is really creepy, Leon."

A black car pulled up, and Roxas got in the back seat, his manager taking the front. "Seriously, though, Roxas. You'd think you'd be used to all of the attention by now."

Crossing his arms, Roxas' blue eyes narrowed, "It was a lot less intrusive before I was legal."

"That's Hollywood, kid. Get used to it."

Slumping in his seat, Roxas stared out the tinted windows of the black car. His father had signed him up for acting classes when he was around six years old, and he'd gotten his first actual gig around a year after he graduated as an extra in a popular teen show. Other producers and directors found him good for other points, and he was soon being asked to play as extras and minor characters in different shows. He'd just starred in a movie that was already getting a lot of hype in the media. "I don't see why they always want to know if I am dating anyone. Like I'd go out with one of them anyway..."

Leon turned to look at him, "And now you're acting like a bratty superstar. Are you bi-polar, Roxas?"

"Oh ha ha. You know what I mean. I don't want someone to like me just because I'm famous or 'cause they like the way I look. They don't know me; they know my characters. I don't like it."

The brown haired man returned to watching the road though the windshield. "That makes sense."

"Roxy~!" Roxas was tackled to the ground by a much taller, red haired man. He pushed the other off of him quickly, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Y'know, Axel, this isn't going to help dispel the rumors."

Axel scoffed, putting a hand on his hip, "You actually care about them? I think it's kind of funny."

"Of course you would. You're single. It's not affecting anyone but you." They walked up the path to Roxas' house. It was small, given the amount of money he made. "I wonder if he's home?"

The redhead shrugged, "Is he ever? Besides when you guys are gettin' it on, I mean."

Smacking Axel on the arm, the blond ventured further into his residence, hoping the male in question was just sleeping or hadn't heard them enter the house rather than having taken off. "Riku?" There was no answer. Sighing, Roxas pulled out his cell phone, putting in a few numbers and collapsing onto the couch. "Hey. No, I'm home. …There's no reason to get upset about it, it's just- …I know… I know… I'm sorry. I try to get them to-… I know it's not working. Obviously. Just... When are you coming home? …Okay. I'll- I'll see you then, I guess." Hanging up, the blond tossed the phone over the side of the couch.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Don't be a dick, Axel." Roxas said, running a hand over his face, "He'll be home Friday."

Axel crossed his arms, thinking for a moment, "It's Tuesday."

The blond threw a couch pillow at him, "I know!"

"Maybe you should dump him."

Roxas looked at his friend like the taller man had grown three new heads.

"No, seriously. He's moody, he's never around when you need him, you guys get into fights every time he –is- around…"

"Axel… Just… Can you go away?" Roxas had curled into a ball on the couch, trying to bury his face between the cushions. Axel frowned, but acquiesced, patting his friend on the head before crossing the room and shutting the front door behind him.

Riku hung up the phone, cursing. Sora looked up from the paper he was doodling on, "You okay?"

The silver-haired male shrugged. "I'm pissed as Hell. Mostly because I want to smack him for keeping us a secret, but some because I feel bad for yelling at him."

"Go back to your lover, playa!" Sora exclaimed brightly, earning a strange look. "I mean… You love him, yeah? So there's no reason for you to be here when he's at home probably being as much of an angst ball as you are."

"My fault…"

"I have never met anyone as self pitying as you are." The brunette stated, standing and pushing Riku out the front door. "Go say you're sorry. But him flowers or whatever."

"Roxas doesn't like-"

"Shut up, and go see him." Sora slammed the door in the taller male's face.

Grumbling, Riku made his way to his car. 'Wish it was that easy…' he thought.

* * *

Roxas got off the couch the following morning, having fallen asleep shortly after Axel left. He stretched and rubbed his eye, inwardly cursing stupid silver-haired pretty boys. Checking the clock, he started. "3:30 already? Gah, I must have been tired…"

Opening the front door, he got another surprise.

"Uh… Hey, Roxas."

The blond frowned, pulling the other male into the house and shutting the door harshly behind him. He crossed his arms.

Riku cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about yesterday. There's no excuse for me acting like a dick to you."

"You know," Roxas began, shifting his weight to one leg, "Axel told me yesterday that I should break up with you."

The silver-haired male flinched, staring at his shoes. He didn't say anything.

The blond sighed, walking over to his lover and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. He pulled Riku down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm not going to. And you know why?" He didn't wait for a response. "Because I love you. And people who love each other don't run off at the first sign of trouble… or the second. Or the twelfth."

Riku chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the blond. "I'm glad you're stubborn."

"And I'm glad you're pretty," the blond smirked. "Well, you'd better leave then."

Riku stepped back, blinking, "What?"

"You said that you were going to be gone until Friday, and I fully expect that you won't return until then." Roxas replied, crossing his arms, "Now shoo, we're still fighting."

The taller male snorted. "Fine. I knew you never loved me! I'll just have to run off… And molest your brother!" He sighed dramatically, throwing a hand up over his forehead.

"Just get out." The blond said, laughing and pushing Riku to the door.

"Kay. I hate you and such."

"I hope I never see you again."

"You got it, babe. See you Friday. From the bushes. I'll bring my binoculars so you can't see me. Ooh, and a camera. I'll blend in with the papar-"

"Shut up and leave!"

* * *

**Hooray for not trying to make this the most well-written (not that I have any...) story I've put on this website. Something is better than nothing, I suppose! Or hope. Heh.**


End file.
